


Also Very Sweet

by an_angel_i_can_keep



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pure fluff bc they need some happiness in their lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_angel_i_can_keep/pseuds/an_angel_i_can_keep
Summary: It's only at night when Whizzer can truly pour his heart out to Marvin, when he thinks no one else can hear him.





	Also Very Sweet

Whizzer smiled to himself, draping his arm across Marvin. Watching his lover's chest rise and fall slowly, he felt assured that Marvin was sound asleep, sated after a night of fun. As fond as he was of Marvin, he was one of the first to admit that he was much easier to deal with asleep. It was at this time of night where Whizzer could bare his soul to him without fear of judgement, which was a very common occurrence otherwise. When he was sure that he could talk freely though, Whizzer was prone to go for hours on end. When he was inevitably tired in the morning he would feign insomnia, silently happy that it meant Marvin was unaware of his nightly confessions. 

Whizzer adjusted himself so that Marvin lay in his arms, comforted by the knowledge that he could now spoon him freely, with no worry that Marvin would wake up in disgust.   
"I'm glad you're here now," he whispered, kissing his cheek softly. It may have taken them both a while, but now they were both happy together. 

"Marv, I, I think I might," Whizzer swallowed deeply. He thought it often enough, but it was one thing to think it and another to say it, even if the listening party was currently asleep and unaware of anything that was going on around them. Still. 

It wasn't like he was unsure. He loved him. There was no denying it. Whether he'd just lost yet another game of racquetball and was dripping from sweat, or was watching a film with Jason that he would later insist on watching again with Whizzer so that he could 'make sure he got it too', which they both knew was all lies but continued to humour him anyway, he loved him. After two long years of trying to find comfort in other strangers, he was happy to crawl back into a bed with Marvin. That was all he needed in the end.   
There was still the remnants of the past that haunted him though. He'd long since hidden his suitcase in the depths of his cupboard, far out of reach of Marvin. Although he had long since stopped, in the first games of racquetball, Whizzer always made sure Marvin won. The first time Whizzer won was accidental, his reflexes took over before he could think, and the next thing he knew he was shaking and apologies were pouring out of his mouth. As much as he knew things had changed, and as much as he tried to forget their past, he couldn't quite shake his old habits of keeping everything to himself. He didn't fall in love with people, they fell in love with him. Men and women alike wanted him, and he knew it. 

But he was different now. He didn't want everybody to want him, he just wanted Marvin, and he was content in knowing that Marvin wanted him too.   
"I think I love you," he whispered, a small smile growing on his face. Now he'd said it, he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He loved him. Whizzer, the great Whizzer Brown, who half of New York had slept with, loved Marvin. 

"I love you too Whizz." Marvin murmured, stretching himself closer into a frozen Whizzer, a feat they both thought impossible. 

Whizzer choked out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. He hadn't expected a response, much less this. He smiled in spite of himself. This was unexpected, yes but not necessarily a bad thing. He loved Marvin, and, Marvin loved him too. This was good. They were where they belonged now. Together. He kissed Marvin's cheek once more, and settled into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is a bit of a wreck but there's not enough fluff so I thought I'd add some.


End file.
